Blue and Red: Colours of friendship
by Who am I. Well. I'm just Me
Summary: Leo and Raph alone in the lair... are they gonna kill each other or what? Art by Sneefee


I'm so happy! Why? Well… tomorrow I'm getting my yellow belt! (8° _kyu_) Yay! Time to celebrate! Yeah, I need to work harder but I'm happy for now! Thanks for all your reviews, I really appreciate them and I read them all, one by one! HAHAHA! Now, I'm gonna ask you something… should I write another CHARACTER DEATH fan-fic? If I write one, should I kill the little ones or the eldest ones? Please, any suggestion will be more than welcome.

Repeat: I'm not the turtles' owner. Damn you Nickelodeon!

**BLUE AND RED: COLORS OF FRIENDSHIP**

"I'm bored" Leo sighed.

"Same" Raph replied.

The blue and red masked ninjas stared at the living room's ceiling. The lair had been pretty quiet since Master Splinter, Don and Mikey went away for training; Don was too focused on his new inventions and Mikey was totally distracted on his new videogame so… he thought a month in Japan wouldn't hurt. This had been the longest weeks of Leo and Raph's life and there was one remaining!

There was nothing to do, except for training, doing late night patrols and all the ninja stuff… but even a ninja can get bored of doing the same thing almost every day.

So… here they were: the Fearless and the Hothead… alone. Nothing to do but staring at the ceiling. The T.V was on with some random stuff on it but they weren't really seeing it.

"Wanna do something?" Leo asked.

"Don't know. Whatcha wanna do?" Raph asked back.

"Don't know. What you wanna do?"

"Don't know. Whatcha wanna do?"

"Don't know. What you wanna do?"

"Leo, this is ridiculous! Wanna do something or not?" Raph asked a little angry. Leo stayed in silence for a second and then…

"Hmmm… … … … don't know. What you…"

"Leo!"

"I'm kidding! Geez! Can't you take a joke?" Leo said grinning.

"I ain't in da mood" Raph said grumpily.

"Are you ever in the mood?" Leo lifted an eyebrow.

"Stop it, Fearless!" Raph yelled.

"Hey! Can't take the truth either?"

"Leo, I'm warnin' ya!" Raph gave Leo an angry gaze.

"Why do you always do that?" Leo asked as he sat on the couch.

"Do what?"

"I'm trying to have a civilized conversation with you and you always explode!"

"I don't explode" Raph crossed his arms.

"Yes, you do"

"I don't"

"You do"

"I don't!"

"You do"

"I DON'T! AND THAT'S IT!" Raph yelled. They remained in silence after this… or that's what Raph thought.

"…you do"

"Awwww! C'mon Leo! Yer actin' like a child!"

"So what! With Mikey in Japan… someone has to be the child here" Leo replied.

"I thought you wanted to take Donnie's place… since yer helpin' im with his nerd stuff…"

"Nah! It's fun playing genius for a while but… tinkering is not my strong point, I prefer my regular training… don't tell Donnie, please. I don't wanna hurt him"

"It's not like he's gonna hate ya forever just for bein' sincere"

"Yeah… but… he was so happy when I told him I wanted to work with him and he's the most sensible of us so…"

"Aww! Yer fluffiness is gonna make me sick" Raph said sarcastically.

"Hey, that was so rude! Even for you!" Leo said a little angry.

"What! All the feeling thingy is so… corny! Yuck!" Raph replied back.

"No wonder why you're so cold-hearted sometimes"

"Got a problem with that?" Raph asked defiantly.

"Here we go again!" Leo sighed heavily.

"And ya know why? 'cause you started with yer stupid speech! And I ain't cold-hearted!"

"Raph, calm down! I'm sorry if I offended you but… that's the truth"

"Whatcha mean with 'the truth'?" Raph asked with a puzzled face.

"Just forget it" Leo said avoiding his brother's gaze.

"I don't think so, Fearless. Spit it out!"

"You're gonna explode again if I tell you"

"…*sigh*… Alright… I'm gonna calm down and **you** are gonna tell me what is this truth about, ok? Now, talk" Raph said calmly as he sat on the couch beside Leo.

"I said you're cold hearted because… you seem to be angry, rude and moody all the time. I mean… let's take Mikey, for example: we all have fallen on one of his pranks but when you do it… it's like you wanna kill him, and I mean **kill. him.**

Now, with Don: you know he's the pacifist here and you always test his patience by teasing him on our sparring matches or when we argue and he tries to cool down the situation and many other things.

With me… well…"

"With you, what?"

"The only chance I have to talk to you is… when we argue. I can't have a normal conversation with you without ending in a fight or else. Oh! Another thing: Why do we always end up fighting when we talk? I mean… it's ridiculous!"

"Dunno… guess we both have our temper… and yer always babysitting me!" Raph said crossing arms.

"Eh? Babysitting you?"

"Ya know, when I wanna go out… yer always asking me where I'm goin', at what time I'm gonna be home… I'm old enough to report every move I make! That drives me crazy!"

"I just wanna know that in case you get in trouble, Raph"

"Leo, if ya hadn't noticed: I AM A NINJA! I can take care of mahself!" Raph said punching the couch arm.

"Could you just calm down? You're doing it again! This is why I didn't wanna tell you that"

"Ok, ok… I'm sorry… I overreacted again… *sigh*… it's just… I don't wanna be ruled… I never wanted it and ya know I ain't a ruler follower… I try to be independent but you make that difficult with yer overprotection"

"I know… it's a habit hard to break. It comes with the big brother thing, you know. When Master Splinter chose me leader he said I was now responsible for the three of you… but I'd already knew that"

"How so?"

"Leader and eldest, same responsibilities… different ways to say it"

"Hmmm… I never thought it that way. Hey, hadn't ya noticed sumthin'?"

"What?"

"We've been talking fer more than 5 minutes… without killin' each other! Heh… guess I proved yer theory wrong!" Raph said smirking.

"Hehe… yeah… except for your mood swings, I guess you're right"

"Moody swings? Yer talkin' like if I was some cheesy girl!"

"Hahahaha… and I thought you hadn't sense of humor!" Leo giggled.

"Ha-ha… laugh it all ya want… now that we're 'confessing', I have some questions I wanted to ask ya"

"Ok… go on"

"What did ya feel when Splinter choose ya leader?"

"Mixed emotions… happy, excited… and sad…"

"You've gotta be kiddin' me!"

"I'm serious! I was happy and excited because choosing me leader meant Splinter trusted me enough and he was giving me that kind of responsibility because he trusted me and I was only 12!"

"And why ya said you were sad?"

"Sad… because that meant I gotta train more… giving you orders or as you say it: 'being bossy'"

"And that's bad because…?"

"Tch… like if you don't know it" Leo said raising an eyebrow.

"Eh… nope! Any clue?"

"You're always saying it! 'Fearless this', 'Splinter Jr. that', 'Teacher's pet'… did I forget something?"

"C'mon Leo! I just say 'cause I'm teasin' ya! And Fearless is not a bad nickname"

"Nickname? When you say it sounds more like…"

"An insult?"

"No! It's like… like… *sigh*… sounds like you despise me or something"

"What! I never meant it that way! It's just a nickname! Mikey's nickname is… eh… well, whatever that comes to mah mind after he does sumthin' stupid, Donnie's one is 'genius' or 'tech-head'… sometimes 'nerd'… hehe… mine's 'hothead', I won't deny it… and yers is 'Fearless'! What's wrong with that?"

"Hmmm… nothing. I guess I'm the one being moody now"

"Yeh… hey, in yer own words: what does it feel bein' leader?"

"What's up with the leader thing?"

"C'mon! I'm curious!"

"Ok… being the leader it's like having the best job ever! Sometimes is kinda tough, I know… I hate when you guys get injured in battle, when you're surrounded and out of number…"

"Overprotecting us again…" Raph rolled his eyes.

"… yeah, whatever… but my reward is seeing you guys safe after a mission. All the sacrifices I had to do… all of that is forgotten when I see how skilled you become every day. That makes my work as leader worthy"

"Sacrifices? You mean… your childhood?"

"How did you know?"

"Maybe I was a kid, but I wasn't blind. I started to notice ya played less with us. Ya were readin' and trainin' all tha time; even if we were playin' in front of ya… it was like ya were ignorin' us!"

"Believe it or not, I wasn't ignoring you… I would give everything I got for being a normal kid that plays with his brothers but… I knew if I didn't train more, I wouldn't be able to protect you in the future. I chose sacrificing my childhood for you guys"

"If ya had said that to me years ago I'd never understand it"

"And now?"

"Well… I never thought yer childhood was **that** hard! Anyway… let's change the topic… another question: what if Splinter hadn't chosen you as leader but instead one of us? Would ya follow Donnie or Mikey's orders?"

"Well… yeah, I guess" Leo said rubbing the back of his neck with a confused gaze.

"Would ya follow me?" Both turtles remained in silence for a few seconds.

"Well?" Raph insisted.

"If that would be Splinter's decision… then yes, I would"

"How so?"

"He's our father and master! I will never question his decisions!"

"Do ya always hafta do what he says?"

"There's nothing bad with being disciplined and obedient"

"I ain't saying is bad! It's just that yer always followin' his orders, even if ya dislike it"

"That's not true! Master Splinter never forces me…"

"Remember when ya slashed his forehead and he sent ya with tha Ancient One? Ya didn't wanna leave"

"Well… yeah, I admit I didn't wanna leave but… it was necessary"

"That was the real reason or ya did it just 'cause Splinter told ya?

"It was necessary, Raph! I was out of my mind, filled with rage and anger!"

"Yeah, it was like seeing mahself with a blue bandanna and a pair of swords"

"Speaking of weapons, what does it feel having sais? You could use a sword instead; you're pretty good with it!"

"Nah! Swords are nice, but they're nothin' compare with mah lil' friends" Raph said twirling his sais.

"But I've read sais are defense weapons"

"Not in **this** hands! Hehe!" Raph said with an evil smirk.

"No offense, but you're such a sicko sometimes"

"Thank you, thank you! _*bowing*_ … by the way, why don't cha put yer katanas in use? And I mean **real** use!"

"Weapons are made to put them in use only when we don't have other choice. We don't kill if it's not necessary; our sensei trained us to fight with honor, not to be heartless assassins. That's why I never use my swords in the way you mean"

"Or… maybe it's just because yer too kind-hearted"

"What do you… hey, where are you going?" Leo asked with a puzzled face while Raph made his way to the dojo.

"Just follow me" Leo did it. He froze when he saw Raph in his battling position.

"Eh, Raph? what are you doing exactly?"

"I'll show ya why yer kind-hearted. We're gonna recreate our fight when I was tha Nightwatcher"

"What! Raph… I don't think…"

"Yer scared I snap yer swords again?" Raph said teasingly.

"Har-di-har Raph" Leo took out his swords hesitantly.

Both turtles took their positions, Leo wasn't too sure about Raph's idea but he needed to know why he said Leo was kind-hearted. The fight started, the only difference here: they weren't on a rooftop, they weren't angry and… Raph was definitely not the Nightwatcher anymore but the idea of remembering that night made Leo shiver. The moves were almost the same… the strength and speed was almost identical than the original battle.

The vital moment came! Leo's katanas got captured by Raph's sais. The red masked ninja started to put all his strength on his weapons; Leo felt his swords were about to give up, suddenly he remembered a wrist move that Splinter had taught to him years ago… before his training in Central America. When he made it, Raph lost his grip on the sais… his brother's strength was superior, he hated to admit it but it was truth. Disarmed, he kept fighting until Leo kicked him on the stomach sending him to ground immediately. The blue masked ninja took Raph's sais and pinned his brother's wrists with them.

"And… that's… how you… could have… won… ya see?" Raph said trying to catch his breath.

"I… I don't get it!" Leo said as he removed the sais and helped Raph to stand up.

"It's easy… ya knew ya were gonna win, but… that kind-heart of yers blinded ya… or maybe made ya see ya were fightin' yer brother and not The Nightwatcher, 'cause lemme tell ya… ya were fightin' pretty good when I had mah helmet on! And I still feel that last punch" Raph said rubbing his jaw.

"And your point is…?"

"Ya knew what ya hafta do to defeat me but ya were expectin' me to do the same ya did; ya expected me to see ya as Leonardo and not as an enemy. Too bad I realized that when… well… ya know…" Raph said nervously also remembering their confrontation.

"That was pretty clever from you, Raph"

"Well… actually I had a little help figurin' that out"

"Don't tell me… Splinter, right?"

"Yeah… but it sounds better when I say it" Raph said smirking.

"Hehe… yeah, whatever you say bro"

"Hey, in tha mood fer pizza and sodas?"

"Yeah, why not?"

After 2 rounds of pizzas and a six-pack of sodas… they were lying in the living room's floor and staring at the ceiling again.

"Hey Raph?" Leo asked.

"Hmmm?"

"Wanna trade bandannas?"

"Why?" Raph said as he sat crossing his legs.

"Don't know… I just… thought of it"

"Hmmm… not a good reason fer me" Raph said crossing arms.

"C'mon Raph. Just 10 minutes" Leo said as he stood up.

"2 minutes" Raph said standing up too.

"6?" Leo and Raph stayed in silence for a moment and then…

"5" Both turtles said in unison.

"You're good with that?" Leo asked.

"No, yer good with that?" Raph asked back.

"No"

"Deal!" Both agreed and traded their bandannas.

"So… how do I look?" Leo asked.

"Hmmm… mmm… nah…let's just say… red's not yer color. Hey what 'bout me, huh?" Raph said.

"Hmmm… I think… something's missing…" Leo took out his belt with the katanas on it and put it on Raph.

"Hey, hey! Whatcha doin'!" Raph asked a little confused as Leo took his sais and put them on his belt.

"Trading" Leo answered simply.

"Ok… now, how do I look?" Raph asked again.

"Hmmm… yeap, blue is definitely not your color" Leo said mockingly.

"Whoa… those things are kinda heavy" Raph said referring to the blades on his back.

"Get used to them. You're gonna have them the rest of the week… with my bandanna and my training schedule and all the things I do regularly"

"WHAT! Leo! You said only 5 minutes!" Raph complained.

"So? Can't take the pressure of being me for the rest of the week? Is it too much for little Raphie?" Leo teased Raph.

"Oh… so ya wanna play, huh? 'k… let play yer twisted game… whole week playin' the other's role. Can ya handle bein' da hothead?"

"The question is… can **you** handle being the fearless?"

"Count with it"

* * *

**SUNDAY**

**8:30 **

A week had passed since Raph and Leo decided to change roles… and luckily this was the last week they were alone, Splinter, Donnie and Mikey were coming to New York.

The red and blue masked turtles had already traded back their own bandannas and weapons… now, they had to share with each other the results of their "little game"… experiment… or whatever you wanna call it.

"So… how was your week being me?" Leo asked.

"Pretty boring to be honest"… Raph answered pouring some milk on his cereal…"I can't believe I just had meditated! Eww!"

"If for 'meditating' you mean sitting on the floor INCORRECTLY and SNORING like a chainsaw?"

"Well… eh…"

"And you skipped some of my training hours too! You totally ruined my way of life… and what the shell is this? Yuck!" Leo asked a little grossed out when he saw a sticky red stain on his bandanna's tails.

"Nah! A little pizza sauce ain't gonna kill ya! And if we're talkin' 'bout 'perfection' here ya ruined mah style too! I mean, I never train every minute… and why mah sais aren't sharp and extra pointy?"

"C'mon Raph! Sais don't need to be pointy and sharp all the time!" Leo replied after giving a sip to his tea.

"Whatevah… at last tha week's over now"

"Yeah" Both ninjas stayed in silence for a while.

"You are a terrible me, you know?" Leo said mockingly.

"Guess we both suck tryin' to be tha other" Raph said smirking.

"You know, it's been a month and we hadn't killed each other. Kinda nice, huh?"

"Yeah… It's nice. Mikey's not gonna believe see us in one piece" Raph said giggling.

"Don't forget Donnie"

"Whazzup with tha genius? His yer favorite our sumthin'?"

"I have no favorites, Raph. But we get along pretty good if that's what you're talking about…"

"Because you're his favorite, ya know?"

"Eh?"

"Yeap! He told me once… long time ago… don't ask why 'cause I didn't know it either"

"Well… that's nice… I guess. But you have Mikey!"

"Not true… tha lil' prankster prefers ya more"

"Uh-uh! Wrong! You are his favorite… he's pretty obvious"

"Never noticed it before"

"Your behavior hides you more things than your eye can see, Raph"

"Yer talkin' like Splinter again"

"Hehe… sorry. It happens very often" Leo said blushing a little at the comment "Hey Raph… I always wanted to ask you something"

"Ok… go ahead"

"How did you feel when Splinter chose me leader?"

"Eh… maybe we should not talk 'bout that now" Raph said leaving the kitchen being followed by Leo.

"Why not?"

"Wanna ruin a whole week of being nice with each other?"

"C'mon Raph! I'm curious!"

"…*sigh*… I was… well… ya know…"

"I know… what?"

"Iwusjels _*__unintelligible mumbling*_" Raph said slightly covering his mouth with his hand.

"You… what?" Leo insisted.

"Iwusjeals!" Raph mumbled again.

"Raph… I can't understand a thing…" Leo said a little angry.

"Fine! I was jealous! You heard it? I. WAS. JEALOUS!" Raph yelled at him and crossed his arms angrily.

"You see… you said it! It wasn't that hard"

"It is hard! I've never told this to anyone… even Splinter! I guess he knew it when I started to change mah attitude with ya" Raph sighed heavily… slumping his arms.

"But… I don't see the problem. We were kids… it was normal!" Leo said patiently.

"Yeah… I guess… Man! I was so jealous that… I… I hated ya sometimes!"

"Oh really?" Leo said in a surprised tone.

"The way ya did yer katas, Splinter givin' ya all the attention… Donnie and Mikey seein' ya as… a hero! And me? Tch… I felt like the black sheep in tha family… I wasn't perfect as you, I wasn't a good student… or a good brother… you succeeded when I failed and I hated ya even more!"

"Oh… I see… … … … and… you still…?"

"No way, bro! Yeah, I act like a jerk sometimes but that doesn't mean I hate ya!" Raph said sounding serious.

"Oh well… nothing to worry about, then!"

"Ya know… sometimes I think ya forgive too easily!"

"You're my bro Raph… I couldn't hate you or never forgive you. When you say you hate me or when you're angry at me… or when we argue and you say… well… some hurting words… I never believe a thing that you say. You say that because your behavior makes you do that! Your rage blinds you and when you're calmed…"

"I know, I know… I regret all that I've said. I really wanna change that… you know, mah behavior at you"

"Eh Raph… you got fever or something?" Leo said mockingly placing his hand in his brother's forehead.

"Ha-ha… very funny Leo" Raph said tossing the hand aside.

"Hey, you said something about Don and Mikey… they really saw me as a hero? I think that's kinda exaggerated!"

"Yeap! Oh… that's another thing… when they started havin' nightmares! Remember when they went to yer room in the middle of the night cryin' and screamin'?"

"Yeah… how could I forget that; Mikey still does it, though" Leo said resting his head on the couch arm.

"Well… that was another thing that made me hate ya. They preferred you, not me. I mean, HELLO! I'm the second eldest! I can comfort ya too! But… they never came… *sigh*… When you were in Central America I had to see Mikey dealin' with his nightmares alone… he could just… have knocked at mah door and… do tha same thing he does with ya… but… he never did it. Ya know sumthin'? I don't blame him… or Donnie"

"How so?"

"It's mah fault they're scared at me, bro. You were right when you said I look like moody and angry all tha time. Yer tha perfect brother for them; ya can give them what they want, what they need: love and care. They're the little ones, ya know? It's normal! But… what can I offer to them?"

"You offer them protection… and –believe it or not- patience"

"Protection? Patience?"

"Don's a geek; nobody here has any idea what the shell he's saying sometimes. But… when it comes the moment of protecting him and nursing him… you do a great job! I mean… the only ones who knows how to sew scarred skin perfectly are you and Donnie, of course"

"Well… I may don't understand all the medical terms but… when the time comes, I… I remember every weird word that he'd said!"

"Mikey always pull pranks on you… and…?"

"…and I always end up chasing him?"

"Yeah… but why do you keep falling on his pranks and why you forgave him after you beat him?"

"Eh…"

"You have patient… more that you think. You just need to relax your mind and let it flow!"

"Maybe yer right"

"I'm not always?" Leo said mockingly.

"Shut it, Fearless" Both turtles laughed for a moment and then they stayed in silence with nothing more to say… or that's what Leo thought.

"Y'know? Maybe I was jealous but… I think that was mah way to hide what I really felt in that moment… when you became leader"

"And… what was that feeling?"

"Fear" Leo opened his eyes widely in astonishment.

"I was afraid; ya were mah first and only friend back then. Sure Don and Mikey played with me but… you did sumthin' more. Ya heard what I had to say, good or bad… ya never judged me or teased me when I did an exercise wrong. Instead, ya teached me! I can say ya were mah best friend from the beggin'"

"I thought that place was reserved for Casey"

"Casey is nice, yeah. But he ain't as great as you are Leo… that's fer sure"

"Whoa! I… don't know what to say!"

"Just don't start cryin' and all the corny thingy, 'cause I swear I'm gonna puke on ya!" Raph grinned as he pretended he was going to puke on Leo.

"Yuck! Gross! Get away from me!" Leo laughed pushing Raph aside. Then, his shell-cell rang.

"Hi?... ... ... Hey Don!... ... ... uh-huh, uh-huh… oh, I see… … … ok, bye"

"Whazzup"

"They're coming… *sigh*… say farewell to peace and quiet in five, four, three, two, one…"

Just when Leo finished counting, Mikey appeared with a big smile on his face and making some new ninja moves.

"HONEYYYY! I'M HOOOOME!" Mikey yelled from the lair's entrance.

"Oh great! Mikey's back" Raph said sarcastically.

"LEO! BRO, I SOOOO MISSED YOU!" Mikey said as he gave Leo a bear hug.

"Whoops! Hey Mikey! How was your training in Japan, huh?"

"Just one word: BORING! I so missed the lair, my room, my snacks, my videogames and comics… and you guys!" Mikey said cheerfully.

"Yeah yeah… whatevah… doesn't seem like ya learned sumthin' if ya ask me"

"Just wait 'til the next sparring match, Raphie-boy! I'll show you my new moves"

"Can't wait to see that, numbskull"

"Aww! I even missed your insults!" Mikey grinned and hugged Raph.

"Get off!"

"Ok, ok! Geez! I can't stand how you survived with him, Leo!" Mikey said leaving the room.

"Way to go, Raph" Leo said in an accusing tone.

"What! Ya know I hate fluffiness!"

"Oh? And what was all that 'I wanna change my behavior' thing, huh?"

"Er… well…"

"Hey guys! Whoa! You're not dead!" Donnie said mockingly as he entered into the lair.

"Har-di-har genius!"

"Don! What's up! Hey, where's Master Splinter?"

"Oh! I forgot, we passed through April's place first and she made strawberry cake so… you know how sensei loves cake. He's gonna stay there a bit longer"

"Hmmm… I see. Hehe… I think now we've discovered his weak point, don't you think Don?"

"Hahahaha… I'm not so sure if we can blackmail him with cake, but I'll have that in mind"

"Whoa there! Donnie-boy has become bad guy!" Raph poked Don teasingly.

"Hey! No offense but I don't wanna be Raph the second! Hahaha!"

"You're kinda extra happy Don. Don't tell me you've been drinking coffee all those weeks"

"No! It's just… I missed being here! And look at you two! It looks like you haven't had an argument, huh?"

"Yeah… we've been pretty good. Master Splinter is not gonna believe it"

"You bet! Anyway… if you excuse me, I have a date with my computer. I can't believe I have survived without technology for a whole month!"

"Hehe… ok, ok. Go on"

"Sweet technology… here I come! Oh! By the way… it's good to see you guys" Don said as he pulled his brothers into a group hug… for Raph disgrace.

"Good to see you too Donnie" Leo hugged back.

"Yeah, yeah… Can ya leave me now?" Raph complained.

"Ok, ok… sorry. I forgot you don't like fluffiness. Well… see ya later guys" Don said and left the room.

"I don't get it. You want to change but you still act like a jerk"

"Bad habits are hard to break, Fearless"

"Hmmm… speaking of bad habits; now they're back… I guess this is good bye to the no argument month, huh?"

"Well… I wouldn't be so sure of that" Raph said and hugged Leo who was really shocked.

"Eh… Raph? I thought you didn't like hugs"

"I'm makin' yers an exception… big bro"

"Aww! You're gonna make me…"

"Don't cha say it!" Raph said breaking the hug.

"Hehe! Kidding!"

"One thing, though… don't tell the others 'bout this, 'k?"

"That won't be necessary, Raphie-boy"

Raph froze when he saw a pair of blue eyes and a pair of light chocolate ones staring at him who knows for how long.

"Aww! We should go to Japan more often, don't you think Donnie?" Mikey asked to his genius brother

"Agree. Moments like this are juuuust priceless" Don answered chuckling a little.

"Spying us, huh?" Leo asked smirking a bit.

"I wouldn't call it 'spying'… it was mostly a sudden discovering without your permission"

"You… YOU TWO ARE SOOOO DEAD!" Raph yelled and prepared his fists for some action.

"Whoa! Easy Raph!" Leo stopped him.

"Yeah Raphie! Don't make your 'big bro' angry!" Mikey teased his red masked brother waving his finger in accusation.

"I'M GONNA KILL YA! … LEO, LEMME GO!" Raph said trying to escape from Leo's grip.

"I have a better idea… and I guess the others can help too, can't you guys?" Leo grinned as he hugged Raph from behind.

"Don't cha EVEN think about it!" Raph growled very angry.

"GROUP HUG!" Mikey yelled happily

"AHHHH! NO! NO! GET AWAY FROM… GRRRR! WHEN I ESCAPE FROM THIS, YER GONNA BEG ME TO STOP KICKIN' YER SHELLS!" Raph yelled angrily as his brothers laughed and tightened the hug a little more.

"What is the meaning of this noise?" suddenly Splinter appeared with April.

"SENSEI! TELL THEM TO… LEMME GO! I… HATE… HUGS!" Raph yelled as he tried to break the hug without success.

"Aww! How cute! You look really adorable! Can I join?" April said.

"AWW! NOT YOU TOO, APRIL!"

"SURE APRIL!" Mikey yelled and April joined them. (Poor Raph)

"OH SHELL! MASTER SPLINTEEEER!"

"Your brothers are just expressing how much they missed you, Raphael. And… perhaps it is not a bad idea if I follow them too" Splinter said smirking and joining the others.

"SENSEI! Aww crud! Hopefully Casey's not gonna know this"

"I WOULDN'T BE SO SURE, MAN!" Casey yelled as he entered into the scene.

"AHHHH! HOW THE SHELL DID YA GET HERE?"

"Same way I always do, Raph! Aww! Ya look soooo tender… HAHAHAHAHA! THIS HAFTA BE THA WORST DAY OF YER LIFE, DUDE!" Casey laughed fiercely.

"Hey! Instead of ruining the moment, why don't you…" April said laughing a little.

"Already on it, babe!" Casey said and joined the group. (Poor Raph! Oh man! What a torture for him)

Raph sighed heavily and gave his blue masked brother a deadly gaze.

"I'm really gonna kill ya, Fearless!"

"Yeah… Love you too, Raph!"

* * *

There you go! Another fic!

X-mas is coming and I'm kinda out of ideas for a new fan-fic. But don't worry… I'll come up with something soon, I promise.

Anyway… reviews please?

_*somebody knocking at the door*_

Hmmm… who can it be now? _(tu turuuuu ru ru) _

_***singing***__ Who can it beeee now? (tu turuuuu ru ru)_

_Who can it beeee now? (tu turuuuu ru ru)_

Sorry… hehe… random moment! ^^

_*getting up and opening the door*_

Yeah? Who is… … … oh-oh! _*slamming the door*_

R: OPEN THE DAMN DOOR!

Er… NOBODY'S HERE!

R: YER GONNA PAY FOR MAKIN' ME LOOK LIKE AN IDIOT! _*kicking and punching the door*_

Oh boy! Ok, see ya folks! And… don't forget your reviews… and…

*cracking sound*

AND SOMEBODY HELP MEEEE!


End file.
